Downward Spiral
by Dana1
Summary: How far will a man go to get revenge? The wrestling world is about to find Mention of noncon m/m and m/f relations, and swear words
1. Bachelorette Party

Title: Downward Spiral

Author: Dana

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Mention of noncon m/m and m/f relations, and swear words. Not a happy fic.

Summary: How far will a man go to get revenge? The wrestling world is about to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this!" Brie Bella said as she followed her sister Nikki, Paige, Natalya, Ariane, and Trinity into the strip club.

"Oh come on you are going to love this and you know it," Nikki said as she gave their name to the woman who was standing in the doorway. "Brian told you to have fun."

"Brian also didn't know you were taking me to this club. I think he thought we were going to another Chippendales show like with did for Nat."

"Oh this is even better," Paige said as they walked to their tables near the stage. She had only been called up to WWE a few months ago and she had quickly been adopted by the other divas even if she proclaimed herself the anti diva. "One of the girls at NXT had her birthday party here and she said it was classy and if you pay extra, you can have anyone there for the night."

Brie's eyes got large.

Nikki just grinned. "Don't worry Brie we will stop your Brie Mode before that happens. I'm going to get a drink," she said and got up as if to walk to the bar and stopped and went up to a table in the corner and purchased a lap dance for her sister. After all what was a bachelorette party without one?

They partied and whooped it up just as loudly as the other patrons. Brie was well into Brie mode when one of the dancers came over and sat on her lap and started to give her a lap dance.

Brie was really into it and tried to push the soft fabric away but the man stopped her.

She got a good look into his eyes and screamed as she looked down at one of his hands. The ink was barely there due to the paint but she could see it.

The man got up and ran off stage.

"Brie what is it?" Nikki asked. "Are you okay?"

"That was Punk."

CM Punk had disappeared after beating Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel at Night of Champions. Heyman had said that if he lost at Night of Champions no one would see Punk ever again.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the knuckles. It said free."

* * *

The girls left the show not long after, as Brie would not calm down after that.

"Come on Brie it could have been anyone," Ariane said. "Maybe the free tattoo stood for something else? Why would Punk work in a place like this? He's straight edge. Seems to be against his morals."

"I saw the tattoos Ariane," Brie said as she started pacing in front of the club. "I saw his eyes it was Punk! I don't know why he was there but he was there!"

"Free could have meant anything," Trinity said.

"I'm going back in there," Brie said as she walked back to the entrance with her friends right behind her. They had lost their table when they left and were told that the club was at capacity and that they could not re-enter.

"Brie I hate to tell you this," Nikki said as they went back to the limo they had reserved for the night. "But you are drunk and in complete Brie Mode. I'm sure it just looked like Punk. Tomorrow you'll be sober and realize we are right. It wasn't Punk. I think someone would have seen him by now if it were. The news would have had a field day."

"I guess you're right," Brie said as she got into the limo. She spent the ride to their hotel trying to keep the alcohol down. No one mentioned what they saw the rest of the night.


	2. The Next Day

Notes: I forgot to thank Jules for convincing me this fic wasn't as bad as I thought. I will only mention the stuff that happens but won't show it because it's not my style. I'm sure there are plenty of other fics on that will fit that need if you want to read that.

The next day Brie was hung over but not hung over enough to forget what happened in the club the previous night. She rolled over and found that her fiancé, Bryan Danielson, who wrestled as Daniel Bryan, was already up and there was a note on the nightstand inviting her to join Nikki, Nikki's boyfriend John Cena, and himself for breakfast. She dressed and headed downstairs with sunglasses on.

When she arrived at the hotel restaurant, she found they were still there drinking coffee.

"Look who's finally awake," Bryan said standing up and giving her a kiss. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down.

Nikki handed her a menu before ordering coffee. She laid her head on the table wishing her headache would go away.

"Someone's a bit hung over," Cena said.

Brie mumbled something unintelligibly.

"So what did you ladies do last night?"

"Brie got a lap dance from a guy she thought was CM Punk."

"You got a lap dance," Bryan yelled. The whole restaurant turned to look at him.

"Not all of it," Nikki said quickly, "Brie scared the guy away when she screamed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brie said not lifting her head from the table.

"You thought it was CM Punk," John asked. "Why would he be at a club giving lap dances?"

This time Brie sat up. "He had free tattooed on his right fist. It was covered with body paint but I saw it. I recognized his eyes."

"I told you last night Brie that it couldn't be Punk. Why would he leave wrestling to become a stripper? Besides I think he would have been recognized by now."

"Maybe we should go to the show tonight to investigate," Cena said. "That way we can see if it's really him or a figment of Brie Mode's imagination. Besides I'm sure it's not just guys dancing right?"

Nikki elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I think it's a good idea," Brie said.

"If it's him, I want to ask him why he's there," Bryan said. He and Punk had been friends for years and he had been wondering what happened to him. If Punk really had fallen so far, he wanted to know why.

* * *

A man entered the building after giving the security guard his name. He was led up two flights of stairs and to a locked room towards the end of the room. He walked into a room that's only furnishings were a bed and a nightstand. He smirked when he saw the other man in the room tense. He was glad to see the other man still recognized him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and the other man moved as far away as possible.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Heave you learned nothing? Don't worry. That's not why I'm here. I heard you were back in the country and decided to stop by. Did you miss me?"

He received no answer.

He continued anyway. "I heard about what happened last night. That must have been a shock. That's the reason you were supposed to stay overseas but I doubt you knew who it was. Even if you did, there's no escape for you. This is your life now. You think your family and friends would want a drugged out whore?" He stood up. "I have to go. I heard you are here the rest of the week so I'll be by again." He started to walk away when a noise stopped him. It was a very quiet noise almost a whisper. He moved closer to the other man in the room. "What did you say?"

"I hate you Paul," the voice rasped.

He smirked. "The feeling's mutual Punk."

* * *

Notes: yeah Paul knows how to kick someone when they are down.


	3. Meeting Rain

Notes: Mention of drug use and it gets a bit one-sided slash in a couple of places.

* * *

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that youve broken  
Dont close your eyes, dont close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all youve got now  
Yeah, and today is all youll ever have_

This is Your Life by Switchfoot

That evening Bryan, John, Brie, and Nikki entered the club after having to wait outside for ten minutes. The line had been short but like most clubs, they had to wait behind the velvet rope. They were led to a table near the stage and sat down. They all ordered something to drink before the waiter left.

Cena looked around and noticed most of the wait staff was scantily dressed men. "Do you see the guy you saw last night," he asked Brie.

Brie looked around and shook her head. "It's hard to tell."

They stayed at the club for an hour before a man came out from the back and went up to one of the women at the next table and performed a lap dance. As he started to walk away Brie grabbed his right hand thinking there was something familiar about him. She pulled the hand closer and he came over thinking she wanted one. She looked at the hand and dropped it quickly.

"Sorry," she said and he went over to the corner and started talking to whomever was behind the table.

"So," Bryan asked.

"His hand said drug. It's him."

"I still find it hard to believe that he would give up wrestling to be here," John said.

"I'm not drunk John," Brie said, "I didn't have one drink today to show that I can identify him. I don't know why he's here but it's him."

"If it is him he's lost a lot of weight," Bryan said as he watched the man they were talking about go up to another patron. He was almost skin and bones. "I'm going to talk to him," Bryan said getting up from the table and walked over to the table where a man sat texting on his phone.

"Yes," he asked looking Bryan up and down.

Bryan was uncomfortable with the way the man was staring at him. "That guy there," he said pointing at the man.

"Rain," the man asked, "what about him?"

"How much to," he hated to say this, "spend time with him.

He consulted his paper and then took out another piece of paper and scanned through until he found what he was looking for. "How long do you want to spend with him?"

Bryan thought about it. Would an hour be long enough? He hoped so. "An hour?"

"Hmm," he looked through his paperwork. "Rain's part of the group that's here for a limited time so it's rather pricey. Two hundred and fifty dollars."

Bryan tried not to show his shock. He was going to make sure the others contributed to this. "Do you take credit?"

"All forms honey," he said.

Bryan handed over the card.

"Now Rain will do anything you want him to so have fun and if you still want action, I'm off in two hours."

"Thanks," Bryan said and walked away.

Rain came over to him a few minutes later. "Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes," Bryan said and followed him down the hall to a room. They walked in.

Rain started to take his 'costume' off but Bryan stopped him.

"Let's hold off on that for a moment."

"Okay," he said sitting down on the bed. "You've got me for an hour what do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"Talk? I'm sure there are people you can talk to for free but okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can I see your hands," Bryan said.

"Okay," he said and held out his hands. "We can hold hands if that's what you really want."

Bryan brushed away some of the paint and saw that one hand said Drug and one said Free. Brie was right.

"Punk what are you doing here," he asked.

Rain jerked back as if he had been slapped. "Don't ever call me punk. You can call me Rain or whatever but never call me punk." He started to reach for Bryan's hand but this time Bryan jerked away.

"Okay fine Rain. Why are you here?"

"Because you paid money to spend time with me," he said giving him a funny look. "If you were wanting to spend time with someone else you should have told me. He started to stand up to go.

"No no I want to spend time with you," Bryan said. "Why did you give away pro wrestling for this? I thought you loved the sport."

"Pro wrestling," Punk scoffed. "Sometimes I feel like we are more theatrical then that thing people call a sport. Never seen it myself but one of the guys who stops by to see me every once in awhile had something to do with it. Don't know what he did as he never wanted to talk about it."

Never seen it? Bryan thought in confusion. "Who was he?"

"Paul," his eyes showed a hatred for a brief moment but it was gone. "I don't want to talk about him. Let's just do what you paid for me to do. I'm tired and need…something." The way his hands started to shake Bryan wondered if he was going through withdrawal of some type.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No should I," Rain asked. "Like I said I don't watch wrestling so if you are a wrestler than I have no clue who you are." He started to reach for Bryan again but Bryan stood up quickly.

"I've got to go," he said and started to leave the room.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's nervous their first time. No refunds though man. Sorry."

"It's fine," Bryan said and then hurried out of the room. He went to where the others sat and said, "we've got to go." He said grabbing Brie's hand and dragged her out of the club. Nikki and John followed behind him.

"What is it," Nikki asked.

"It's him and he has amnesia."

They stared at him for a moment in stunned silence.

* * *

Notes: Amnesia…perhaps. And as for his name, it's a play on the same word with a different spelling and meaning.


	4. Fly Away

Notes: Short but very revealing the chapter. Theme song for this fic is Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

* * *

A man paced his office not liking the news he had received. It could possibly unravel all of their hard work. He had been on top far too long for it to end like now and by a man who was supposed to be forever out of his hair.

"You seem worried," his wife said as she entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"I just received a phone call that our Singapore friend is in Tampa this week and he ran into some people he shouldn't of." He was wording everything carefully in case anyone was listening. You could never be too cautious.

"Did they recognize him?"

"One did but I don't they believed her and he didn't remember her. Damn it! It can't fall apart now!"

"No one would believe he'd be there," she said reassuringly. "That is one of the last places people would look for him. Come on we have a show to do."

* * *

A couple of days later

Ever since the encounter with the bearded man, Rain had been having flashbacks of things he didn't remember. For as long as he could remember this was the only life he had known. Paul used to torment him by saying his family and friends wouldn't want him now but he didn't remember any family or friends. In his line of work, he didn't have any friends. They all considered each other competition.

He couldn't help but remember how the man with the beard seemed to know who he was and all he wanted to do was talk. It wasn't the first time someone just wanted a companion, but this time seemed different. Like the man really didn't know what he was paying for.

"Rain," a voice said as the door opened, "it's time for your meds."

He grimaced but stood up. Even though every fiber in him wanted it, something always seemed to resist it.

He took the drug and realized it was a sedative. He was traveling.

The man saw the look on Punk's face and said, "You've got a long flight ahead of you," he explained.

"Singapore?" He asked his tongue already getting heavy as he sat heavily down onto his bed.

The man chuckled. "Well not that long. Connecticut is a long flight though."

Rain shut his eyes and was out.

"Lucky guy," another man said as he entered the room. "Most of the group are headed to another 'club' in Nevada and this guy is going to a rich man in Connecticut." They lifted him up and carried him out of the room. Thankfully he was light enough that it was not too difficult.

"Remind me why we didn't drug him when we got to the van," the second man asked.

"Because he's being flown to Connecticut in a private jet. Too bad they want him unconscious the whole time. It's a really nice jet."

They carried Rain to the plane and placed him in a seat. They started to buckle him in but a gruff voice stopped them. They turned to see another one standing at the back of the plane a glass of wine in his hand.

"I've got it," the man said.

They quickly exited the jet.

The man went over and buckled Rain into the seat. "Welcome back Punk," he whispered into the unconscious man's ear. "You won't like this, but as I told you a year ago, it's best for business."


	5. Trouble at Joe Louis Arena

Notes: Flashback chapter ahoy! I will always remember Joe Louis Arena for a Gorilla/Heenan exchange. Who was Jim Louis anyway?

* * *

Punk walked through the dressing room at the Joe Lewis Arena putting things back into his gear bag. He had his cellphone pressed against one ear as he listened to his girlfriend tell him how great of a match it was. He was still exhilarated by the fact that he had gotten his hands on Heyman and had beaten him up with a kendo stick before pinning him for the three count. He'd thank Kofi later for taking out Axel.

"So what are your plans for tonight," Amy Dumas asked.

"I'm going to grab a shower and then head back to the hotel spend the night and then go to Cleveland tomorrow. I'm glad I don't' have to do the Smackdown taping. I'll be back in Chicago Tuesday."

"Well take it easy. I'm going to feed Kenz and then am headed for bed. Have a good night Punk and congrats on the match again."

They hung up. Punk grabbed his bag and headed for his tour bus deciding to take his shower on his bus. He knew there was a good chance most of the hot water would be gone if he used the arena's showers.

As he walked towards the bus he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged it off thinking he was just being paranoid. When he went around Orton's bus he found the Shield standing there leaning against it.

"Excuse me," Punk said as he walked past them. A strong arm grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Not so fast Punk," the usually quiet Roland Reigns said.

"What do you want?" He asked. He had never had any interaction with the Shield as a whole. He had wrestled Ambrose and teamed with Rollins at FCW. He always suspected Heyman did hire the Shield but he wasn't involved with any of that.

Dean Ambrose stepped forward. "Just to talk. You know Hunter and Orton think you are a threat to Orton's title." He said chomping away on his gum.

"They should. Now that I've beaten Heyman, I'm going after Orton. You can tell your boss that. Now get out of my way."

The grin widened on Rollins face. "Don't think you should be worrying about Orton not with what's going to happen to you."

A very large hand hit Punk's shoulder and he found himself face to face with the Big Show. He had wrestled Big Show enough times to know how to avoid Show's fist. He decided to kick away at him before he could even try to punch him. The Shield tried to interfere but Punk went after them. He knew he wouldn't last long but he had to try.

"Damn it can't any of you do anything right?" Hunter asked as he came up to them. They all backed away as Hunter came closer. The person standing with Hunter got Punk's blood boiling. He would have leapt at him if Big Show hadn't grabbed his shoulders again.

Punk was greatly outnumbered. He wondered if he could yell for help if anyone would help him. He knew most of the roster was probably inside changing and showering or gone by now. Alberto Del Rio's bus was already gone but he didn't think Del Rio would have helped him. This area was completely deserted. He doubted the bus drivers would have helped if they were there. He could only hope it would be a quick beat down and his knees would survive the attack. If only he had his kendo stick with him. He had left that backstage.

"You want a fight," Punk said with more courage then he really felt at the moment, "then let's fight."

"No Punk," Hunter said stepping closer. "I only want what's good for business and your disappearance would be good for business."

Punk let his guard down for a moment confused by what he had just heard Hunter say. His disappearance? He had to get out of there now.

He pushed past Big Show and ran towards the arena hoping to outrun all of them. He knew he could outrun Heyman and Big Show no question. He wasn't so sure about the rest of them.

As he reached the door something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground not moving. Orton moved out of the shadows and kicked Punk a couple of times.

They all turned to face Hunter who had a large smile on his face. "Put him in Heyman's car. Heyman you better get to that place before Punk wakes up or it's not his disappearance the world will be talking about. You got me?"

Heyman silently nodded.

Big Show threw Punk over his shoulder and carried him to Heyman's car. Curtis Axel was behind the wheel awaiting instructions. They drove out of the parking garage as quickly as possibly nearly hitting a couple of cars.

"Now what?" Rollins asked.

"Now we celebrate," Hunter said as they walked over to Randy's bus.

* * *

The wrestling community and the news would talk about Punks' sudden difference. A security guard had found Punk's cellphone on the ground in the parking garage and the Punk's bus driver said Punk never came out of the arena. As far as anyone knew, Amy was the last person to talk to Punk.

All security tapes in the garage mysteriously were erased in a freak accident.

No one had a clue what danger Punk was in except the group of men who kidnapped him that night.

* * *

Notes: I figured since you saw who was involved showing how it was done wouldn't be too shocking. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. New 'Owner'

Notes: This is from the third person perspective of Rain and that's why characters you guys know are not referred to by name. This fic absolutely does not match Summerslam. Thanks WWE for giving Punk another PPV loss. 1 (and 1/2) for 7.

* * *

Rain opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light that was shining in his face. After the spots went away, he sat up in the chair and found that he was on a private jet.

"Oh you're awake," someone said from somewhere behind him. For some reason the voice sounded familiar to Rain but he didn't know why.

A man with very short blond hair appeared before him. Every fiber in him wanted to jump out of his seat and punch him but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know the man's name but he felt like he knew him and didn't like him.

The man smirked. "Paul was right. A part of you still remembers. At first I thought that would cause a problem but now I think that would be beneficial to me." He dropped a file folder on his lap. "Study this. This is who I want you to be."

Rain looked down and saw it was a file folder. He opened the file folder and read the first page. He looked up and asked, "who's CM Punk?"

The other man smiled at him. "I bought you and that's who I want you to be. Don't worry about being exactly like him. I'm going to tell everyone that you've got amnesia. I'll even bring in a fake doctor to confirm it. Learn what you can Rain because you are about to shake up the WWE." He went back to his chair at the back of the plane.

Rain started reading the file folder and shook his head. His new gig would be as a pro wrestler. He knew absolutely nothing about wrestling. The only person who he associated with wrestling was Paul and he hated him. And for some reason he wasn't too fond of his 'owner'. He had role played many times and could handle this. Hopefully he wouldn't be forced to wrestle right away because he'd get killed. If the man on the plane was anything to go by, these men were going to be huge.

* * *

When the plane landed, Rain remained in his seat waiting for the sedative. The other man had gathered his things and was headed for the door. He stopped and turned to him. "Let's go."

Rain got up. Usually when they landed somewhere he was knocked out. He wasn't used to walking off of a plane.

As they exited the tarmac he saw that a limo was waiting for them. They got in and found a woman already sitting in the limo.

"It's all set," she said after kissing the other man. "The hotel has promised to be discreet and will bill us for all expenses," she turned to look at Rain. "You do know what to do at a hotel when you are there by yourself right?"

"Never leave the room for anything but housekeeping. When housekeeping's there to go to a hotel restaurant if one's available."

"That might not work," the woman said.

"Maybe he can wear a hat," the man suggested.

"Maybe a Cubs hat," they both turned to look at Rain. "Um it was in the file you gave me that CM is a big Cubs and Blackhawks fan."

"Yeah," the main said, "no sports hat. We don't want to draw attention to you yet. We'll think of something."

It was a quiet ride to the hotel. The man and woman spent the whole time either texting or calling someone on their cellphones. Rain spent the time staring out the window. He knew they were in New York City though he didn't remember ever being there before.

When they arrived at the hotel, the man said, "wait here," he went into the hotel and ten minutes later came back with a hat. "Put this on," he said handing it to Rain.

Rain put the hat on and followed the man into the hotel lobby. The woman stayed in the limo. Rain kept his head down and didn't make any eye contact.

"Mr. Levesque," the man at the front desk said as they came up to the desk. "It looks like everything's ready for your cousin. He will just need to charge everything to his room and I will make sure no one bothers him outside of the hotel staff. If you could sign this," he said. "Very good. Sir. Excuse me sir?"

It took Rain a few minutes to realize he was talking to him. He looked up.

"Here's your room key. You will be in room 1521. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'll walk you to your room," Levesque said placing a hand on his shoulder and directed him towards the elevator. They got inside of the almost full elevator. There were a few raised eyebrows but no one said anything. When they got to the room the man led him inside.

"I need to get you clothes," he said. "You are finished with that for now anyway. Know that if you piss me off again, I'll ship you right back and I'll make sure the place you get sent to isn't as nice. Other then brining you clothes, I won't be stopping by. On Monday we are leaving so enjoy this while it lasts." He said and left.

Rain sat down on the bed unsure of what to do. This was the first time he had truly been alone.

* * *

Notes: So how is the WWE going to react when Rain shows up at RAW? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	7. Arrival

On Saturday a ringing phone awakened Rain. He had stayed up late the night before playing video games on the TV.

"Hello," he said groggily.

"I'm sending over three men to prepare you for Monday," the man said. "They should be there in the early afternoon." He said and hung up.

Rain looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after 10 AM. He got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He called room service and ordered his normal breakfast before searching for something to watch on TV.

It was a quiet morning as he waited for their arrival. He had just returned to his room after housekeeping cleaned it when they arrived.

He opened the door and found three men all dressed in black and all about the same age. He let them into his room.

"I'm Dean Ambrose," the blond said. "This is Seth Rollins," he said pointing at the man with dark hair and blond streaks in his hair. "And this is Roman Reigns," he said pointing at the large man. "Hunter sent us to teach you what you need to know for Monday. Do you know anything about wrestling?"

Rain shook his head. "Just what I read from CM Punk's file folder. Was he a real person?"

Rollins shrugged. "Yeah. He thought he was the best in the world but I guess he couldn't hack it."

"So I'm supposed to be this guy," Rain said. "I've pretended to be a lot of types of people but I don't know if I can do this."

"I doubt they'll make you wrestle," Dean said. "If they were we would be doing more than talking." He reached inside of the bag and took out several DVDs and then a portable DVD player along with AV cables. He plugged them all into the back of the TV. He put a DVD in and pushed play.

A man in a green t-shirt and jean shorts appeared on the screen. Dean pushed pause. "This is John Cena. He is the current WWE champion and the biggest problem in the WWE." He hit fast forward. A man with very short hair and cold eyes appeared on the screen. "He stole the title from this man Randy Orton."

He hit fast forward again. The next person on the screen was the bearded man. "Cena is associated with this guy, Daniel Bryan."

"I've met him," Rain said, "he thought he knew me."

The other three men in the room exchanged looks. "He's a liar," Roman said. "Don't believe everything he says. You look like CM Punk and that's why you are here."

A group picture appeared on the screen. "These are the other troublemakers," Seth said. "Rob Van Dam, Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Zack Ryder, Kassius Ohno, and…"

"Kofi Kingston," Rain finished. He wasn't sure why he knew his name but he did.

"Right," Seth answered. They moved on and went over a few other people that Rain was sure he wouldn't remember on Monday.

Another group shot appeared on the screen. "These are the people we work with," Dean said. "Big Show, Ryback, of course you already know Hunter and Stephanie, Vince McMahon, and…"

"Paul Heyman," Rain said his voice dropping low.

"We might want to keep those two apart," Roman said to the others.

"Nah Hunter will love it," Seth said, "still not sure why Heyman's still in WWE."

Dean was busy texting. "Okay," he said looking up from his phone. "We've got to go. The rest of the DVDs are matches and promos of CM Punk. Study them and learn them." He left the room with Roman following him. Seth lingered behind.

"For what it's worth," Seth said, "I'm glad you're back." He said and hurried out of the room before Rain could ask him what that meant.

Rain took out the DVD and put in another DVD. He spent the rest of the day watching and wondering how he was going to pull this off. Drug and alcohol free? Was that even possible?

* * *

Bryan let go of Brie's hand and watched as she entered the divas lockerroom. It was another RAW and this one was in Newark New Jersey. New Jersey was always a lively crowd. He headed toward the lockerroom he shared with the other wrestlers who didn't side with Hunter and his corporate regime.

As he walked through the arena, he could feel the excitement in the air. Thanks to Hunter, there usually was no excitement. Everyone tried to stay away from Hunter's wrath. When he entered the lockerroom, he found everyone talking excitedly.

"What's going on," he asked.

"CM Punk's here," Zack Ryder answered.

"What," Bryan asked in shock. He'd seen him over a week ago in Tampa and he had no idea who he was much less what wrestling was.

"I saw him," Darren said, "He came in with Hunter and Stephanie. They rushed him into an office before anyone could say anything."

Bryan set his bag down on a bench and walked out of the lockerroom. He asked security where the GM office was and went there. He found Ryback and Curtis Axel standing in front of the door.

"I need to see Maddox," he said.

"No one's allowed in until Hunter issues a statement at the start of the show," Damian Sandow said from a few feet away. He was standing with Fandango and Summer Rae. "We already tried."

"If Punk's really here I want to see him."

"You heard Sandow," Ryback said. "Now leave before Hunter has you suspended again."

Bryan contemplated pushing past both Ryback and Axel but decided against it. It would be more trouble then it was worth. He'd be thrown out of the building before he found out anything. He'd wait until Hunter issued his statement before he confronted them.

* * *

In the GM office, Rain sat, as the doctor looked him over.

"Other than being malnourished, he looks fine. The amnesia will go away eventually I'm sure."

"Thanks Doc," Hunter said.

The trainer nodded and left.

"Now," Hunter said turning to Rain. "Who are you?"

"CM Punk."

"And…" he stopped as he got a really good look at him. How had he missed it? "Your hair. We should have changed it."

"My hair," Rain asked. His hair was black with blue streaks through it. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"The color," Hunter said. It's too wild."

"Uh Hunter," Brad Maddox spoke up for the first time since Hunter, Stephanie, and Rain entered his office. "The fans are used to Punk having weird hair styles. He hangs out with punk bands. It'll be easy to explain."

Hunter exchanged looks with Stephanie and they both looked at Rain who looked away. "Okay we won't change the hair," Hunter said at last. He looked at his watch. He turned to Maddox and said, "get The Shield. It's time for Punk to make his return."


	8. Debut

"Calm down," Hunter said to Rain upon seeing the younger man was shaking a little bit. "It's not going to be bad. You don't even have to say anything." He was trying to keep his voice level knowing people were staring at them. His eyes were showing anger.

"Okay," Rain said but he didn't relax anymore.

King of Kings started playing and he jumped.

"That's your cue," Seth whispered in his ear. "Don't worry it really won't be so bad. I have a feeling you've been through worse."

He started to follow Hunter out to the ring but Reigns put his hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. We'll let you know when to go out." He turned to the other members of the Shield. "I don't know what Hunter was thinking bringing…shit. We've got a problem." He said moving his head towards the right. They all turned around to see Paul Heyman standing there with Ryback and Curtis Axel. Roman's hand tightened.

"Seth…" Ambrose said turning to Rollins who was glaring at Heyman.

"On it." He said and walked over to talk to Heyman and his men.

"Can't believe we are his babysitter," Roman grumbled not caring that Rain could hear him. "Hunter knew there would be a problem."

Cult of Personality started playing. Rain looked behind him expecting someone to walk by them as that was how he was beginning to understand these music cues. He'd already seen a couple earlier with what he was told was a dark match.

"Okay there's your music," Ambrose said slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Just walk out there we'll be behind you." He said giving him a shove out of the curtain. He stumbled as he walked out. He blinked a few times at the flashes that were going through the arena.

The fans were on their feet as they made their way to the ring. They were all trying to figure out if it was Punk or not. There was a loud cheer but a lot of the fans were shocked into silence by a man who was at least 50 pounds lighter then the last time they saw him and was wearing a suit. Punk never wore a suit. He only wore a suit at the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

He entered the ring and Hunter said, "I promised all of you a surprise last week and here it is. CM Punk is back in the WWE and he's with the Corporation. Unfortunately he has amnesia and will not be wrestling any time soon. I know that disappoints some of you but that was per Doc's orders. He doesn't remember how to wrestle and could injure himself or someone else."

There was a commotion at the top of the stage and they turned to see Bryan headed their way along with Kassius Ohno and John Cena.

The Shield intercepted them before they could get to the ring. "Punk is not up to talking to anyone," Hunter said moving to stand between Rain and the newcomers. "I've warned you before Bryan. If you interfere one more time in my business you will be fired."

Kassius walked around the other side of the ring glaring at his former NXTers as he tried to get into the ring. He had known CM Punk for over ten years and even though he looked vastly different, he knew the man.

Rain shrank behind Rollins as he saw Ohno trying to come into the ring.

Rollins moved away from Rain and charged at Ohno kicking him away.

Ohno backed up for one second and then slid into the ring not caring that he was vastly outnumbered. He was kicked by Rollins, which brought Reigns over. Cena took the opportunity to jump in the ring past Hunter and made a grab for Rain. Rain just shrugged him away not understanding what was going on.

Hunter shoved Rain into a corner and grabbed a mic. "Ohno, Cena, if you don't leave the ring right now, you will both be fired. Punk is not going with you."

"Let's let him decide," Cena said after grabbing a mic from the timekeeper.

"Okay fine. Punk you can either leave the ring with these men or you can stay here. It's up to you. I'm not keeping you here against your will."

Rain looked from the three men who were now gathered on one side of the ring. He looked at Hunter who was looking at him expectantly. The look in Hunter's eyes told him what he already knew. It was what Cena, Kassius, and Bryan didn't know. Hunter owned him. He didn't have any choice of where he was going. He walked over to stand with Hunter."

"There you see he's decided to stay with us. Now get out of my ring!"

None of them made a move to leave the ring.

"Security escort these men out of the ring." Hunter ordered. A group of security guards came to the ring. The three men reluctantly left the ring.

Hunter turned to Rain who stood there shaking slightly and then tossed the mic outside of the ring. He led Rain to the back with the Shield following them. They went to the GM's office.

"You did fine," Hunter said to Rain as soon as they closed the door. Hunter had promptly thrown Maddox out of the office as soon as they arrived.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Rain said as he sat down on the couch.

"You'll get it." Hunter said. "Before you know it, you'll be fighting your own battles on the mic."

Rain looked at him eyes wide. "Fight my own battles on mic? I can't do that."

"You will if I give you a mic," Hunter said. His phone started buzzing. He looked down at it. "Colt Cabana." He said. He ignored it. His phone didn't stop ringing. Hunter knew he was going to have to answer to them but he didn't know what to say yet. There was no way he could let Punk talk on the phone.

What was he going to do with Punk? He couldn't watch him 24/7. Then he remembered the Shield. They would baby-sit Punk. They might not like it, but he was not going to give them any choice.

* * *

In the lockerroom Cena, Bryan, and Kassius stood there.

"Was it him," Cena asked Ohno.

Kassius nodded. "It was him. I've been friends with Punk for years," he looked at his phone, "and it looks like I'm not the only one who recognized him. Colt Cabana and Punk's sisters have been calling nonstop since Punk went out. We just have to get him away. I just don't know how."

They were silent as they thought about it.


	9. Escape Plan

Notes: I didn't like the flow of the ending of the last chapter. Instincts of making my least favorite wrestler the bad guy. Hope this makes more sense.

* * *

"Why do we have to baby-sit him," Roman thundered later that night. The show ended and it was time for all of them to leave.

"Because he can't be left alone," Hunter yelled back. "We can't let Ohno and the rest of Punk's friends get to him. Who knows what they'll do."

"You shouldn't have brought him back," Seth said quickly voicing everyone else's opinion about what Hunter did.

"You got a problem with what I did Rollins," Hunter asked getting into the younger man's face. "If I remember correctly you were the first one to agree with this."

"I don't have a problem with what you did a year ago. What I don't agree with is your bringing him back to wrestling. You seem surprised that they came out."

"Why I brought him back is none of your damn business."

"Where is he anyway," Ambrose asked speaking up for the first time since entering the office having chosen to let his teammates speak first.

"At the moment asleep in Big Show's bus. Only way I could think of to keep him hidden and to keep him from killing Heyman."

"What are we supposed to do with him," Ambrose asked.

"I will have his bus meet you at the hotel tomorrow. You will go to Smackdown. I will let you know what the plan is after the show tomorrow night. Now get Punk and get out of here."

They left the office. "Roman get the car," Ambrose said before turning to Reigns. "Seth get Punk. I'll go get the bags."

The Shield split up. When Seth arrived at Big Show's bus, he knocked. A few moments later show appeared in the doorway.

"Is he awake," Seth asked.

"Yeah he's eating cereal." He went back into the bus to allow Seth to enter.

When Seth entered the bus he found Punk leafing through a comic book while eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Time to go," Seth said.

Punk stood up and handed the bowl to Big Show. "Thanks," he said before following Seth off of the bus.

They walked in the direction of the entrance when something caught Seth's attention. It was too late to get Punk out of there. Seth would just have to fight the three men off and hope Punk still knew how to fight. After seeing Punk was starting to shake he realized Punk had forgotten everything about his past. He decided to take a different way to the rental car. It didn't take long for the group of men to catch up with them. Soon Seth was eating asphalt. He tried to get back up but he was outnumbered.

Punk took a swing at Darren Young who easily blocked the punch.

"You really don't know how to throw a punch," Darren said. "Punk we aren't here to fight you so calm down."

Punk turned away from him to face the other two men. Zack was duking it out with Seth who had gotten to his feet. Ohno was standing there watching. He was no good at fighting especially with people at least fifty pounds heavier then him. He decided to go find help for Seth.

He took off running in the direction of the arena entrance. He stopped as he stood at the door. Gotta run! Every instinct inside of him was screaming. They are going to get you and hurt you.

"Punk," a voice yelled. His body started to shake. He turned around to face Ohno.

His shoulders sagged a little. That wasn't the face he had expected to see. He wasn't there that night. He shook his head. What night? He tried not to show his fear when he asked, "what do you want."

"To help you," Ohno said, "Punk my name is Chris Hero. We've been rivals and friends for over ten years. Hunter is not your friend and neither are the Shield."

"It doesn't matter if they aren't Hero. Now let me through." He tried to push past him but Hero didn't move.

He was suddenly shoved out of the way as Reigns charged at Hero and they started to brawl. Ambrose pulled him away.

"Should have known they'd try something," he grumbled. He pulled Punk away and to a waiting car. Punk saw who was behind the wheel and froze. Ambrose opened the door and shoved Punk in before getting in behind him. 'Axel let's go! Seth and Roman are going to take our rental car."

"I can't do this," Punk mumbled to himself as they drove away from the arena. "I can't be a wrestler."

"I could have told them that," a voice said from the front passenger seat. "What was the point of getting rid of Punk if they are just going to replace him with a guy who's afraid to even be in the ring."

"Shut up Cody," Ambrose said. "You know Hunter's got his own plans for Rain. If Hunter wanted CM Punk he would have found CM Punk. Rain's going to be great." He sat back up in the seat.

Cody Rhodes sat back in the seat drumming his hand on the console. He wasn't so sure about any of this. He had his doubts about who Rain was but no one was telling him anything. He sold out his family for a job. If this was really CM Punk, had he sold out his friends for a job as well?

* * *

Notes: Went to calling him Punk because of the multiple POVs. Hope that didn't get confusing. As for Cody's thoughts at the end, Hunter's a master manipulator aka Cerebral Assassin.


	10. Welcome Home

The Shield wasn't happy as they arrived at the Allstate Arena in Chicago. They had been baby-sitting Punk for the last week and were told not to go to Smackdown because of the attack Monday. Ambrose and Reigns had both been bored but when they discovered Punk still loved video games they left for awhile and let Punk and Rollins play video games for hours. Neither of them had noticed they were gone.

"CM Punk!" The fans were chanting.

He looked around at the fans pointing at him and chanting his name. They cheered when he turned to look at him.

"Why are they chanting CM Punk," he asked.

"Punk lives in Chicago," Ambrose responded. "The fans absolutely love him here." He started to walk into the arena with the other Shield members following him. They didn't notice Rain wasn't following.

"Can we get your autograph," a little kid yelled from the side.

Rain looked from where the Shield had gone in to where the fans stood. He shrugged and walked over and started signing autographs. Security hurried over and tried to keep the fans from getting too close. When he finished the fans were all smiling at him.

He walked away not before someone said, "wow Punk doesn't usually stop."

Rain just smiled and walked into the arena. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

When he entered the arena he had no idea where to go. He didn't see the Shield anywhere and no one was paying any attention to him. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"There he is," Ohno said from where he was standing with John Cena, Titus O'Neil, and Zack Ryder. "He's alone too."

"Maybe it's a trap," Zack said. "I mean Hunter didn't seem to want Punk anywhere by himself."

"Let's just grab him and find somewhere to talk to him," Cena said.

"I don't think he's going to come willingly," Ohno said remembering last week when Punk ran away from them. He certainly wasn't willing to talk to them then and he wasn't sure Punk would be willing to talk to them now.

"I say we just grab him and take him into a lockerroom before the Corporation realizes he's out here," O'Neil said. They went up to him and he looked at them with huge eyes.

"We just want to talk," Ohno said holding up his hands. "Can we just talk to you? I'm sure Hunter won't mind you talking to us."

"No," Punk said looking around wondering where help was. "I've got to go," he said and pushed past them. O'Neil grabbed him in a bear hug and pulled him away. Punk kicked and screamed and O'Neil put a hand over his mouth.

"We need to get out of here before someone hears him," Cena said as O'Neil continued to drag Punk down the hall. Zack went to help by grabbing Punk by the legs.

"I guess this is one time I'm glad the security is from Chicago," Ohno said, as he saw none of the security guards making a move to stop them. "Come on the dressing room isn't far." He hurried ahead to make sure there wouldn't be anyone to stop them. When they got to the lockerroom they locked the door and stuffed a shirt in Punk's mouth to stop his screaming. They had to get Punk to calm down first. They didn't know how long they'd have before Hunter noticed Punk was gone.

* * *

Hunter was talking to his father-in-law on his cellphone when the Shield arrived. He looked past them and then said, "I'll call you back." He said as he hurriedly hung up the phone. "Where the Hell is Punk?"

They looked around as they just noticed Punk hadn't been with them.

"I have no idea," Ambrose said. "He was with us when we got here. He was distracted by the fans and I guess he stayed outside?" He shrank back as Hunter quickly moved over to him and got into his face.

"Well go find him," he yelled. "If we lose Punk you'll be going where he was!"

The Shield ran out of the office.

Hunter threw his cellphone against the wall. He had known tonight wasn't going to go well. Why did it have to be in Chicago?

* * *

At the same time in another office Punk was glaring at them as he tried to get up. He was finding that hard to do as Mark Henry was at the moment holding him down.

"We'll take the shirt out of your moth if you don't scream," Ohno said.

Punk looked around the lockerroom and realized he was vastly outnumbered and that there was a very large man in the room who probably could break him in half if he even tried to do something.

"Will you not scream," Ohno asked.

He nodded.

The t-shirt was taken out of his mouth.

"Just let me go," Punk said. "I don't know why you are doing this to me but please let me go."

"We aren't doing anything to you Punk," Cena said. "We are trying to help you."

"I don't need any help!" He said as he tried again to get away from Mark Henry but was having no luck. "You weren't there…" he stopped not sure what he was about to say. Not where?

"We weren't where," Ohno asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here at all! Just let me go and I won't tell Hunter you kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped you," O'Neil asked and then shrugged. "I guess we did. But we did it because we knew you wouldn't come willingly. Punk I don't know what Hunter's told you but we are your friends and we just want to help you."

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Let me in," Bryan called. "They are here."

Zack went over and unlocked the door and let a woman and man into the room. All the fight left Punk's body when he saw them.

"Chez."

Even though he didn't know why he knew her but he did. Maybe she could help him. Help him with what he didn't know.

"Hey Punk how you doing," the other main said.

Punk stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Who are you?"

"Amnesia," Cena said. "Though he seems to know you Chez."

"Maybe it's wrestling he's blocked out," Bryan said. "We need to find out what happened to Punk to help him."

"I know you are in there!" Hunter's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks. Now what?

"I guess we'll have to let him in," Cena said with a resigned sigh. He didn't want to let him in. Not when they had Punk with them.

"I saw Bryan enter here let me in now."

Cena unlocked the door. Mark Henry tightened the grip on Punk's shoulders to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Chez moved to stand next to Punk and Punk didn't flinch away from him. "It's going to be okay Phil," she promised.

"Punk let's go," Hunter said.

"Look Helmsley," Chez said. "I'm his sister and I'm taking him home. He's got amnesia and should be home with his family. Wrestling is obviously not healthy for him and your head trainer Dr. Amann has signed a paper stating Punk shouldn't be in wrestling at this point and I'm going to take him home. When he is ready to come back to wrestling I'll let you know," she said and turned to Punk. "Let's go."

Punk stood up shakily and looked at Hunter whose eyes burned with anger. He didn't know why, but he trusted her. He followed her out of the arena.

Hunter stormed out of his office vowing to get revenge and to get Punk back. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but Punk and his family would see him again.


	11. Welcome Home Part 2

Rain sat in the backseat of a car as Chez pulled up to a house on the outskirts of Chicago. He felt like he'd seen this place before but couldn't remember when that was. He didn't even know what it was. Chez got out of the car along with a man who had been introduced to him as Colt Cabana.

"Phil," Chez asked opening the door for him, "we are here."

He got out of the car and followed them into the house. An older woman with dark hair came to greet them. "I'm so glad you're home," she said giving Rain a hug. He stood there not moving as she hugged him. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "The hair's different but your eyes will never be."

"Phil this is mom," Chez said stepping forward.

"You can call me Laura," the woman said her smile never going away. "I have a room prepared for you. Let's get you settled you look tired. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in months." She led him further into the house and into the kitchen. "I don't know if I have anything lean but I can make you anything you want."

"Whatever's fine," Rain said quietly.

"Mom I'm going to give Colt a ride home and I'll call you tomorrow." Chez said as she reached down and squeezed Rain's shoulder. "Mom's got my number if you need anything."

She set down a sandwich in front of him and looked through the fridge. "No fruit juice or anything but I have water, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Milk…"

"Pepsi's fine." He said as he watched Chez and Colt leave the room.

"Guess nothing changes with you and Pepsi." She said as she set the can down in front of him. Rain bit into the sandwich and ate it not saying a word. They sat in silence as Punk ate the sandwich and a second sandwich Laura made.

"I'm really tired," Rain said standing up. "Where can I go to sleep?"

"Here I'll show you. Steve's out of town," she explained, "Steve's my husband. But I have Charlie's old room set up for you." She led him up the stairs and to an open door. "The bathroom's just down the hall and I'm in the room at the end of the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks," he said as he entered the bedroom. "Thanks Laura."

"You are most welcome. Pleasant dreams." She said as she went back down the hall to her room.

Rain sat on the bed and stared at the pictures around the room before kicking his shoes off and lying on the bed. For the first time in he couldn't remember how long, he felt safe.

* * *

"Good morning," Laura said as Rain came downstairs the next morning. 'Would you like some breakfast."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he took a seat at the table. He was so tired. "Laura right?"

"Yep. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I don't know where I belong."

Laura stared at him for a moment and said, "twenty years ago when you said that to me I said you have a place here as long as you need it. I still mean that. Chez called earlier to say that she, Charlie, Chalene, and Cassie are going to come by to take you to a Cubs game tonight."

"Oh right CM Punk loves…" he stopped.

She looked at him for a moment and than put the frying pan down on the stove. "I'm not sure I understand."

"It's nothing."

"No please explain. What did you mean that CM Punk loves?"

"CM Punk loves the Cubs. I mean I guess I could love the Cubs too. I don't have to pretend to be him here right?"

"Phil you are CM Punk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she said looking at him. "You've been wrestling as CM Punk since you wrestled in LWF way back in the 90s. You were a part of a tag team called Chick Magnets with Venom and you shortened your name to CM Punk. You usually change the meaning CM whenever someone asks you but I think the one that sticks is Chicago Made."

"I'm not CM Punk. CM Punk is some character I was hired to play to fool people."

Laura decided to take another approach. "Where were you before WWE?"

"I was in Tampa. Before that I was in Singapore, Thailand, Malaysia, spent a short time in Brunei."

Laura was afraid to ask him this but she knew she had to, "what were you doing in those countries?"

He looked away not wanting to say it but he felt he could trust her. "Whatever anyone wanted me to."

"Oh," Laura said not wanting to push for more details. She had a good idea of what that was. "I'm so sorry Phil. Please believe me when I say you are CM Punk. Here you can Philip Jack Brooks and no one else."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rain said.

"And now I should make you some breakfast." She said and hurried to do so. Phil if you need to talk let me know."

"I will."

* * *

"Come on we're just going to stop here for lunch before the Cubs game," Chez said as she led Rain into Ian's Pizza later that day. Chalene, Charlie, and Cassie followed right behind them.

"I don't know about this," Punk said as he pulled the baseball cap down further on his head.

"You see them," Chez, asked.

"See whom," Punk asked his body stiffening.

"We invited some people to a baseball game," Chalene said. "I see them in the back. Thank goodness Ian had that room available. I don't want to have to deal with people asking for autographs tonight."

"Autographs from who?"

"You of course," she said as she led them to the back room.

Rain took one step into the room and promptly turned back around. Charlie stood there blocking his way of escape.

"Let me through Charlie," he said trying to push past the person who had been introduced to him as his brother.

"No," Charlie said, "We are going to hear what they have to say."

"I don't want to talk to them!" Rain said still trying to push past him. The younger man was smaller than him but he was not budging. "I will not be in a room with people who kidnapped me!" He said turning around to face John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, Kassius Ohno, and Colt Cabana. There was a man and woman in the room he didn't know.

"Hey I didn't kidnap you," Colt said, "and neither did Ace and Amy." He said indicating the people he didn't know.

"Okay fine but they did!" He said pointing at the others in the room. "I won't stay here."

"Punk we just want to help," Amy said. "We are all your friends and are worried about you."

"Look I don't even know who you are but if you are on their side than I don't want your help."

"I'm Amy Dumas. We were dating before you disappeared."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. And who are you my boyfriend?" He asked turning to Ace.

"No," the man said trying not to laugh. "But I trained you to be a wrestler and we've been friends ever since."

"IS this an intervention or something," he asked.

"Kinda," Cena said. "We are trying to help you remember who you are."

"Well until last night I thought I was one person pretending to be someone and find out I am really that person. Now let me go." He said and pushed past Charlie who let him go. Chez and Chalene followed him out the door.

"That went well." Zack said.

"Maybe ambushing him wasn't the best idea," Cassie said nervously. "He's scared enough as it is. Maybe we should just give him his space."

They nodded in agreement.


	12. Raven

When Chalene and Chez exited the restaurant they found Punk standing there leaning against a wall. His hands were shaking a little as they approached him.

"I can't do this," he said as they stopped next to him. "I can't be whoever you guys think I am. I don't even know how any of them can say they are my friends when they kidnapped me."

"Phil they didn't kidnap you," Chalene said, "they were trying to help you by getting you away from Hunter Hearst Helmsley. They went about it the wrong way but they meant well."

"We still going to the game," Charlie asked as he and Cassie exited Ian's Pizza.

"You ready to go Phil," Cassie asked.

"I guess," he said not so sure about any of this. He followed them to a car and it was a silent ride to Wrigley Field.

When they got there they went to their seats. He looked up at the press box and remembered being up there.

"I've sang here," Punk said looking around Wrigley Field again.

"Right," Cassie said smiling. "You led the seventh inning stretch twice. You remember."

"It's probably the first thing that I've remembered that makes sense." He said as he settled back in the seat. "Where do I get a beer?"

There was a stunned silence. "You drink beer," Chez, asked.

"Sometimes," he answered, "why?"

"Because you are straight Edge," Chalene explained. "It means you don't drink, you don't smoke, and you don't do drugs."

"One out of three," he said as he sat up straighter. "You mean that's a real thing?"

"Yeah," Chez said, "you've been straight edge your who life."

"I guess I can try it again," he said thinking about some of the pills he still had that he had been fighting taking since he left Tampa that were in his pocket. "Do I at least drink Pepsi?"

Chalene grinned. "It's your favorite. Let's go get some." She turned to the rest of her siblings. "Do you guys want anything?"

They gave her their orders and she and Rain walked to the concession stand. There was already a long line and they stood there waiting.

"You should probably know the others are still planning to come to the game," she said. "They texted me earlier. They promised not to bother you but they will be sitting behind us."

"Great," he said as he shifted from one foot to the other growing impatient. He pulled his hat further down on his head as he saw people staring at him.

"I hate lines too," Chalene said seeing that he was uncomfortable.

"You could always use your celebrity status," a voice said from behind them.

All the color drained from Punk's face as he turned around to face him.

The name came out before he knew it. "Raven."

* * *

Punk still had no idea how he knew the man who was sitting across from him but he did. There was still a half hour left before the game started so they decided to sit on a bench away from everyone.

"I know you," Punk said "I don't know how I do but I do."

"We've known each other for years. Joe called me and asked me if I could come talk to you. When I called Cabana he said you were going to a Cubs game tonight. I was in Chicago already so I decided to go to the game."

"Who's Joe?"

"Samoa Joe. Large guy who's a mutual friend. He would have come himself but he's tied up with TNA and they would have freaked out if he even tried to miss the taping." He stopped as he took a long look at Punk before asking, "what are you on?"

"On?" Punk asked in confusion.

"What drug did they have you on? You are going through withdrawal. So what drug did they have you on? Trust me I know what withdrawal looks like."

Punk reached in his pocket and handed the bag to Raven.

Raven looked it over and said, "a very addictive anti anxiety pill and something that is illegal in the US. I'd toss it now. By the looks of you I'd say they had you on a tranquilizer too. Don't see the normal circles under your eyes. What have you been up to that they had to keep you so out of it?"

"How do you know I wasn't taking it willingly?"

"One I know you too well to even think that. Two, you disappeared a year ago and came back on drugs."

"I don't want to talk about it," Punk said standing up. He didn't trust Raven like he did Laura. He walked away and back to his seat. He didn't acknowledge his supposed friends as he sat down. He just wished it would all go away and go back to the way it was. Whatever way that was. He just wanted his life to make sense.

* * *

Notes: I decided to start calling him Punk again because he's somewhat accepted that he's Punk even though he thinks it's not right.


	13. Strategizing

Later that evening Laura was washing the dishes. All of her children had been over for dinner that night for the first time in weeks and she couldn't help but smile. Her husband Steve would be home in a couple of days and she could hear the TV on in the next room and by the laughter knew everyone was enjoying it. She stuck her head in the door and saw the girls stretched out on the floor and Charlie in the recliner. Punk was asleep however. She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

The home started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Smith," a voice asked.

"Yes who's this?"

"My name is Scott Levy. I used to work with CM Punk. I wrestle as Raven."

"Oh sure," she said as she put the dish she had been drying down. "Phil's asleep I can have him call you back in the morning."

"No that's okay I actually wanted to talk to Chez. Is she there?"

"Yes let me go get her."

She stepped in the room and tapped her oldest on the shoulder. "Scott Levy's on the phone wanting to talk to you." She whispered.

Chez stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Scotty? It's Chez."

"Chez I wanted to talk to you about Punk."

Chez covered the receiver of the phone, "I'm going to take this outside," she said to her mother. Laura nodded.

Chez went outside glad it was not that cold for a late September night. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"You know he's on drugs right," Raven asked cutting to the chase.

"I knew he drinks now and I had a feeling he did drugs based on his one out of three remark."

"One of those drugs he was on is bad Chez. When he starts going through complete withdrawal it's going to be painful. I know I've done that drug at one point. Hell I don't think there are that many drugs that I haven't done in my life. Have you guys considered checking him into rehab? He's got a lot of issues Chez."

"We've only had him back one day," Chez said as she stared across the road at one of the neighboring homes. She had grown up in this house. "But we have discussed it. He doesn't even know who he is."

"I know. Do…do you know where he's been?"

Chez was silent for a moment. "My mom knows but she doesn't want to talk about it. She said when Phil's ready to tell us he will. From what Bryan said of where he found him I can only guess."

"Where did Bryan find him," Raven asked.

"A strip club in Tampa. This type of strip club allows patrons to purchase services from the….performers," she said for lack of a better word. "Phil was only there for a short time."

There was silence on the other line.

"Scott are you still there," she asked.

"I'm still here. I'm just trying to keep myself from punching someone." There was a muffled conversation as if Raven had put his hand over the receiver. "I'll talk to you later. Sorry about that. One of my old friends was by."

"It's okay," she said.

"Look I've got to go. I'm in Chicago the next couple of days and if Punk wants to talk let him know. Here's my number," he said before giving her his cellphone number. "I'm sure you've heard this a lot already but I'm sorry Chez. Goodbye."

"Bye," she said before hitting end. She turned around to go back inside and saw that she was no longer the only one outside.

"Phil," she said with a gasp. "I didn't know you were awake. You okay?"

"Yeah just wanted to get some air," he said taking something out of his pocket. He started to open the bag and stopped. He shoved the bag back into his pocket. Chez could only guess what was in the bag.

"You want to talk," she asked.

"No I'm all talked out."

Chez barely held back a grin.

"What," he asked, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just never imagined that you would ever be talked out. You've always seemed to have a lot of things to say."

"Yeah he," he stopped as he frowned. "Sorry I guess I did. I don't remember anything of that except I knew your name and I knew Raven's but I couldn't remember my girlfriend or my other best friend. I wish my life would make sense. Being in wrestling scares me and I don't know why. Did I not enjoy it?"

"You loved wrestling," she said. "You were always determined to become a wrestler. My family and I would go every weekend to your LWF shows and cheer you on. Chalene and Cassie were both really young but they had a lot of fun making signs for t he show. Mom thought it was great. You guys always prided yourself in being the outlaw group who was drawing more fans than the actual wrestling companies did in the area."

"Chez can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know Laura's not my actual mother but what happened to my parents?"

Chez was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say. She decided to go for the truth. "You haven't talked to your family in years. Your parents were neglectful and your brother Mike stole money from your wrestling company." She decided not to mention the restraining order Punk had against his mother until it was necessary. "You left home when you were in high school and my family pretty much adopted you. You call Cassie and Chalene your little sisters."

"Oh," Punk said growing uncomfortable for a moment. "I wish I remembered the past. I wish I remembered being a wrestler and not…well the life I remember. It seems like I had a pretty good life with the exception of my family."

"You had a great life," Chez, said with a smile. "You are going to remember it. Dr. Amann said the amnesia is just temporary and you'll be able to go back to your life."

"What if I don't want that life anymore," Punk asked. "What if I'm not meant to be a wrestler anymore?"

"Then you can do something else. You're only thirty-five plenty of time to figure out what you want to be when you grow up."

"I agree with Peter Pan. I don't ever want to grow up."

Chez just grinned at him recognizing her best friend again. "Me neither." She said and they both stood there in silence.

* * *

"I told you bringing Punk back wasn't a good idea," Vince McMahon said to his son-in-law. "But you wouldn't listen to me and now you've lost him."

"I'm going to find a loophole in all of this!" Hunter said as he threw the file folder he had been reading across the room. "There must be something we can do."

"I don't see what," Stephanie said from where she was sitting on the couch. "Dr. Amman said Punk's a danger to himself and others as long as he stays here. If I remember correctly, he said Punk seems mentally unstable."

"He's a wrestling trainer what does he know about mental stability?" Hunter asked.

Stephanie shrugged. "I'm just saying what he said in his report. Maybe you can find someone who can say Punk's okay but good luck with that."

"Bryan's threatening to sue," Vince spoke up. "He said he was fired for no reason."

"I told him that if he interfered in my business again, he was fired. Let him sue. He's not going to get rehired and that's one less of a problem we have to worry about?"

"Aren't you the least bit worried that he was the one who found Punk at that club in Tampa?" Stephanie asked. "He could go to the cops or something with that info."

"So?" Hunter asked. "They can't pin it on me. I've paid enough people to keep their mouths shut about my purchase. Bryan's not our concern anymore. Our main concern is getting the title off of Cena. Shane's not coming back so we should be able to find some way to get the title off of him and back to Orton."

"Other then having everyone of our men be lumberjacks I don't know how," Vince said. "Cena's been able to beat Orton in every match. Unless you want to pay off a ref to intentionally do a fast count like you did at Night of Champions last year, I think we just have to face facts that we need someone better than Orton. Maybe we can give Ambrose a shot."

Stephanie snorted.

Hunter sat there thinking. "I have an idea. Let's call in Brock Lesnar."

* * *

Notes: what a mess but it's a fun mess to write.


	14. Hanging Out

Colt Cabana sighed as he stared at his best friend who was watching him and Marty DeRosa set up to film their youtube show Worst Promo Ever. He had shown no interest in the show but since Punk was staying with him until he left for rehab in a couple of days, so he didn't have much of a choice on what to do.

"You want to be in this video Punker," Colt asked as he put up the green screen.

"Huh?" He asked not looking up from the comic book he had been leafing through.

"The worst promo video. You could I don't know pretend to be an intern again or something."

"No that's okay. I don't know anything about wrestling so go right ahead." He looked over at Marty and said, "thanks for the comics."

"No problem Punk. I figured you were needing something to read and Colt doesn't read comics."

"It's not like we couldn't have gone over to his house to get some comic books Marty." Colt said with a fake sigh.

"Knock knock." A voice called.

"Come in!" Colt yelled recognizing the voice. "Hey Natalie."

"Hey Colt. Hi Marty. Hi Phil," she said setting down the tray of cupcakes she was carrying. She went over and sat down next to Punk who was still lost in the comic book he was reading. "What are you reading?"

"X-Men vs. Avengers," he replied. "Hi Natalie," he said. He and Natalie had met the night before at her restaurant. He had been told they used to date and that they were now really good friends. "Did you bring us cupcakes?"

"I did. I brought the kind you couldn't stop eating last night. Even brought enough for Colt. Don't worry Marty there might be enough for you as well."

"Thanks Natalie," he replied.

Punk and Natalie sat there watching Colt hype up his match in Chicago Hills. Punk didn't understand what was going on but Natalie seemed to find it funny. He tried to fake a smile.

The phone rang.

Natalie grabbed the phone and went into another room to answer it. Punk followed her.

"Scott Colton's ph0one." She answered. "Oh hey it's Natalie. Colt's taping one of his shows and is too busy to talk. Yeah he's right next to me. You want to talk to him?" She handed him the phone. "It's your mom."

"Hi Laura," he answered.

"Hi Phil. I was just calling to see how you were doing and to let you know that you'll be going to the center tomorrow instead of in a couple of days. Hope that's okay with you."

"I guess," he answered. He really did want to quit the drugs because he was starting to hurt from not taking the drugs thanks to Colt throwing them down the garbage disposal.

"This will be great for you Phil," she said. "You need help and I really believe they can help you. You'll get drug counseling and they have a psychiatrist you can see. They'll have you feeling like yourself again."

"Whoever that is," Punk said.

"Yes whoever that is," Laura agreed. "Phil no one is expecting you to go back to being a pro wrestler. We just want you to be you again."

"From what I've read and heard online, I sound like I was a jerk."

"You can't believe everything you hear online. I happen to know Phillip Brooks is a great guy and someone I'm proud to call my son. So Steve and I are going to pick you up around 9 tomorrow to take you to the rehab center. Do you need anything?"

"No," Punk answered. "I don't think I do."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." He said and hung up. He handed the phone back to Natalie. "I'm going to rehab tomorrow."

"That's good," She answered. "I'm really glad to hear that you are willing to accept help," she said squeezing his hand. "You better eat those cupcakes now. I don't think they will be serving anything that good at the center."

She walked back into the room where the cupcakes were. Natalie blew out a sigh. She like Laura was hoping that the center would bring back the man she had fallen in love with and the man who would become one of her closest friends. The man he was now was only a shadow of the man he used to be.

* * *

"Why isn't Brock coming," Hunter demanded again as he paced his office in Stamford Connecticut. He was talking to Paul Heyman on his cellphone.

"Brock and I haven't talked in almost a year. He doesn't just do what I tell him to anymore." Came the response.

"Well you're his advocate. Tell him that's what he has to do and call me to tell me when he's coming."

"That won't work."

"Why the Hell not?"

"Brock will have nothing to do with the WWE not after what we did."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told him!" Hunter said barely keeping his voice down.

"You wanted muscle to grab Punk," he reminded him, "so I had to tell him why. He didn't agree with what we did and told me to never contact him again when it comes to the WWE unless it was to take you out."

"Who would have thought he had a conscience," Hunter said. "Great now what am I going to do? I need to get the title off of Cena and Orton doesn't seem capable of it and I'm sure not going to send Big Show after him again. The Shield is incompetent and don't get me started on Cody Rhodes and your two guys."

"Why not pay off someone that's not on Cena's side," Heyman suggested. "I'm sure a lot of wrestlers in the back would be glad to help like Del Rio. Or the Wyatts. Whatever happened to Bray anyway?"

"I guess he followed the buzzards right out of the company. Del Rio's an idea. Ricardo owes me a favor for not firing him last year. You keep working on Lesnar. I want that title back!"

* * *

Notes: Punk's off to rehab and Hunter's going to have a lot of problems with that later on.


	15. Getaway

Punk was awoken that next morning by an annoying ringing at his ear. "Colt," he mumbled, "phone's ringing."

There was no answer from the bedroom so he rolled over on the couch and picked up the phone. "'llo?"

"Cabana I want you to have Punk ready to go in twenty minutes." A voice answered.

Punk sat up straight on the couch. Hunter.

"I don't know what you and his family think you are pulling by having him go to rehab but a doctor evaluated the information from Amman and he said he's fine."

"I'll have a car pick him up and take him to Florida for further evaluation."

Punk dropped the phone.

"Cabana you there," the muffled voice repeated.

"What's going on," Cabana said yawning as he entered the room. He saw the phone on the floor. "Hello?" He asked.

"Who's this?" Hunter demanded.

"Colt Cabana. What do you want Hunter?"

"What do you mean what do I want," Hunter demanded. "I already told you what I want. I want Punk ready to go in now 15 minutes. I'll have a car pick him up at your apartment to take him to the airport so he can get to the Wellness Center. Goodbye."

Colt stared at the phone in confusion. "Well that was fun." He turned around to face Punk whose face was white as a sheet. "Shit. Are you okay?"

"I don't want to go to Florida."

"How fast can you get ready?" He asked.

Punk looked down at his clothes he was wearing. "Can't I wear this?"

"Yeah that'll do. We need to get out of here now," he said grabbing his car keys. He pushed Punk's shoes across the floor towards him. He was dialing his phone. "Chez change of plans. We are leaving now. Gotta go I'll explain on the road and call you with a destination when I think it's safe. I need to throw on some clothes." He hung up before she could say anything. He got ready in record time.

He and Punk took the stairs and went out of the building. Colt went first to make sure no one was around before signaling for Punk. "I don't know why we didn't think of this." He muttered. Punk stayed scrunched down in the seat with a blanket mostly over his body. Colt reached over and pulled the blanket up higher.

"Are we overreacting," Punk asked from under the blanket.

"No. I think we are acting just right. You need rehab and not whatever Hunter wants you for now stay down. Just a bad feeling I have." He remembered the conversation he and Bryan had the night before on the roof.

"_Tell me what I'm dealing with here Bryan," Cabana said as soon as he and Bryan were alone on the roof. Punk's brother Charlie was helping Punk get some things out of his home for the trip tomorrow._

"_I'm not sure how much you know so I'll start at the beginning. Nikki, Brie, John, and I were down in Tampa staying at John's home. Nikki took Brie to a club for her bachelorette party. I didn't find out until afterwards that this club is more than a strip club. You can purchase lap dances and other things from some of the 'performers'. Brie got a lap dance from a guy she thought looked like Punk."_

"_We all dismissed it as her being drunk because when she's in Brie Mode her memories can't be relied on. We decided to go to the club the next day and Brie swore this guy named Rain was CM Punk because she saw drug free on his fists. I purchased…time with Rain and talked to him. I knew right away it was Punk. He said he didn't know anything about wrestling other than a guy named Paul and the way he said Paul told me he hated Paul. He had complete amnesia and didn't recognize me. I left the club and imagine my shock when a week and a half later Punk was on the TV with amnesia and scared."_

"_You are telling me that Punk has been in a club giving lap dances and other things to paying people?" Colt asked not believing what he was hearing._

"_And they had him hooked on drugs. I think Hunter knows something about all of this and isn't saying a word about it. He's doesn't want Punk alone and is keeping everyone away from him. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get Punk back. Colt make sure that doesn't happen. I don't know what Hunter will do to him but Punk's not Punk anymore and I don't know about you but I don't want to lose him again."_

"_He's going to rehab tomorrow. He's been checked under an assumed name and it's far away."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter did something."_

"_I won't let him. Punk's my best friend and I owe it to him to keep him safe since apparently I couldn't do it year ago."_

Colt's phone started to ring. Punk picked it up. "Hunter."

"Ignore it. Better yet," he said rolling down the window and tossing it out the window after making sure there was no oncoming traffic. Maybe he was being paranoid but he wasn't going to let anything happen.


	16. Wash the Rain Away

Later that day, Punk and Colt checked into a motel room waiting for the arrival of Punk's family. Colt sat drumming his hand on the table while Punk was watching a Walking Dead rerun.

There was a knock on the door. Colt got up and looked through the peephole and saw Chez and her parents. He unlocked the door and let them in. Punk turned off the TV.

"Let's get your hair taken care of," Laura said leading Punk into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Steve turned to Colt. "What happened this morning?"

"Hunter called and Punk answered. Hunter didn't know Punk was on the phone and said to have Punk ready to go in fifteen minutes. He was sending a car to take Punk to the airport to be flown to Florida. We got ready quickly and left. Punk told me later that Hunter had a doctor who looked at Punk's file and said he was fine."

Chez snorted. "Than that doctor has a funny definition of fine. Hunter doesn't want Punk to go through rehab."

"He knows more about what's going on than he lets on." Colt said. "Bryan told me so last night. I just hope he doesn't find out where we're taking Punk."

The bathroom door opened and Punk came out towel drying his hair. Laura had washed the blue streaks after much protestation from Punk. He had said he liked the blue streaks. She had said it would make him less noticeable if she washed the dye out of his hair. In the end, she convinced him to wash the streaks out of his hair.

Punk sat down on the bed and stared at the others. "Now what," he asked.

"We'll get something to and then take you to the rehab center," Steve answered.

"I'll go blow-dry my hair," Punk said as he went back into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it before turning the blow dryer on. He took the last pill out of the bag and stared at trying to decide if he should take it or not. His hands shook as he threw the pill into the garbage. He wanted it so badly but knew he couldn't have it. He quickly dried his hair and left the bathroom.

* * *

Hunter was furious as he paced the lockerroom. Tonight was the Night of Champions Pay Per View. Ricardo Rodriguez had reassured him that Alberto Del Rio was more than willing to help take the title from Cena. Del Rio was still mad about Cena making a fool out of him at last year's Hell in a Cell PPV. That however did not reassure Hunter or make him remotely happy.

What was occupying Hunter's thoughts was that Punk had slipped through his fingers and was on his way to rehab. Hunter knew that if Punk got off of the drugs he would start remembering things. He couldn't allow that. His father-in-law was right. He was stupid for bringing Punk back.

The only thing he could do was try to find Punk. He knew this would be difficult because there were a lot of rehab centers in the US and they could take him to Canada as well. He picked up a picture frame and threw it across the room. He had just learned what a lot people learned the hard way. Colt Cabana was smarter than he looked.


	17. Abducted in Plain Sight

Notes: Thanks to Harry for the help and inspiration for me to write this chapter.

* * *

Later that evening Punk, Colt, Chez, and his parents entered the New Horizons Rehabilitation Center. Punk stood off to the side and let the others do the talking. He kept pulling at the sleeves of his shirt trying to hide his tattoos.

A man came out and smiled at them. He stuck his hand out for them to shake. "Hello," he said, "I'm Dr. Steve Inglewood. You must be Jake Summers," he said turning to face Punk. "I'm one of the night counselors."

Punk forced a smile as he nervously looked around the entrance. The others introduced themselves to the doctor.

"I think we better get Jake settled in," Dr. Inglewood said. "He's got a busy day tomorrow. I will have Lydia show you the way to his room."

A woman in her mid forties came up to them. "I'm Lydia. I'm one of the receptionists here," she said. She turned to Punk. "I'll show you to your room." She led them down the hall and to room 113. "It's a private room as you requested." She stepped aside to let them into the room.

Punk looked around the room before sitting down on the bed. He looked at the others but didn't say a word.

"We'll call," Laura, promised before giving her adopted son a hug. The others did the same before leaving the room.

Lydia turned to Punk and said, "I suggest going to sleep. You have an early start tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head and she left the room.

Punk changed and went to sleep. He was felt a little overwhelmed but decided to do what she suggested. Who knew what the next day would bring?

* * *

"_He's waking up Paul," Axel said from the front seat worry creeping into his voice as he said, "and we still have at least fifteen minutes before we get there."_

"_Drive faster," Paul, ordered as he turned around in his seat to find that Punk was indeed starting to come to. He knew they should have drugged him. Orton hitting him the back of the head with a chair didn't keep him out as long as the drug would have._

"_I can't drive faster," Axel, reminded him, "what if we get pulled over?"_

"_What's going on," Punk asked as he sat up. "Where am I?" He demanded._

_Heyman decided not to say anything not wanting to draw attention to him. _

_Punk lunged at Paul. Paul had come prepared. He hit Punk with a stun gun that he had taken from a security guard earlier that night. Punk fell backwards into the seat and didn't make a noise the rest of the drive._

_Axel pulled up to the meeting place and turned the engine off. Paul got out of the car and approached the waiting men. He talked to them for a few minutes before signaling for Axel to bring Punk. Axel got out of the car and opened the back door. He pulled Punk out who was still a little dazed from the stun gun and didn't move._

_Axel dragged Punk to where the others were waiting. One of the men reached out and touched Punk's face and said, "he's better looking than his pictures. He will do nicely. I know a few people that would love to spend some time with this beauty."_

_Punk tried to get free upon hearing what the other men said. He had a bad feeling about this. He pushed Axel away and tried to run away but his legs were still shaky from the stun gun._

"_Feisty too," another man said. "That type is always fun to break." He turned to the third man in the group and said, "George go get our purchase."_

_The large man moved quickly following Punk. Punk didn't know the area but he did. He quickly cornered Punk and since he was a lot larger than Punk, he was able to over power him with the help of Axel. They dragged Punk back to where the others waited._

_The first man pulled out a syringe and approached Punk. _

_Punk continued to struggle. He turned to his former best friend and yelled, "I'll get you for this Paul!" He didn't stop yelling even as the syringe pricked him. "You hear me Paul? You're dead!" He slumped into George's arms unconscious._

_George carried him away to a waiting van._

"_Don't worry about him," the second man said, "you'll never see him again."_

"_I'd like to be able to see him again," Paul said, "once you have broken him."_

"_That can be arranged," the first man said. "We'll call you." They got into the van and left._

_Paul and Axel stood there watching them leave. No one in the surrounding neighborhood came out to see what was going on. No one had called the police. Paul grinned realizing they had gotten away with it._

* * *

Paul sat up in bed. That had been over a year ago. Punk was in rehab and he knew that one day Punk would keep his promise and come looking for him. What was he going to do?

* * *

Notes: That was a weird flashback to write.


	18. First Session

Punk was awoken by a voice over the intercom the next morning. He looked at the clock and groaned. 6:30 AM. He was not a morning person.

He got out of bed and got dressed. When he exited the room he found a nurse waiting for him.7

"My name is Nurse Rachel. I'm here to give you a tour of the facility. Normally we give you the tour when you arrive but you arrived rather late." She walked down the hall and past more rooms. People were exiting their rooms and walking in the opposite direction. Punk felt self conscious as people stared at him.

"Here is the rec room," she said and stopped in front of a door. Punk looked inside and found a large screen television, a ping-pong table, and a pool table. In a corner there were a couple of computers. They kept walking.

They turned around a corner. "Here is where you will spend most of your day. This is where you will have your counseling sessions. Whether it's group therapy or one on one therapy. You have an appointment with Dr. Sievers after breakfast. His office is room 196." She led him back the way they came and past his room and the lobby until they reached a room with double doors. "Here is the cafeteria," Rachel said, "I read in your file that you are a type of vegetarian. There are plenty of fruit and if there isn't enough of a selection let us know. You need to put some weight back on," she said looking up and down Punk's skinny frame.

I'm a vegetarian? Punk wondered. There was so much about his life that he didn't know.

He walked into the cafeteria and went through the lines. He took cereal, a bannana, and a cup of coffee before sitting down at an empty table. No one approached him which made him glad. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He ate quietly and returned his tray before exiting the cafeteria.

"Hey do I know you," a voice called from behind him.

Punk turned around to see a man in his early twenties that he had never seen before. "I don't think so. I just got here yesterday."

"I swear I've seen you before. My name is Byron Miller."

"Jake Summers," he said starting to grow uncomfortable. What if Byron was a wrestling fan? He knew Colt and the others wanted to keep him being in a rehab center a secret because of his reputation as being straight edge. They said the press would have a field day if they ever found out he was at New Horizons.

"Nope don't know a Jake Summers. You probably just look like someone I know. But man I feel like I've met you. Anyway see ya around," he said before he walked away.

Punk walked down the hall towards room 196. when he arrived at the room, he found the door was closed so he knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

Punk opened the door and stepped in. he found a balding man sitting at a desk looking through a folder. He looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be Jake Summers. My name is Dr. Rick Sievers. Please have a seat."

Punk sat down in one of the chairs.

"I just want you to know that I know about your history. I disagree with you using a fake name when you have amnesia but from what I've been told it's for your own safety. I will be your therapist. You will see Dr. Walker for drug counseling. You will also receive group therapy. Before we start I just want you to know that whatever you say in here will stay in here unless it's something that must be reported to the authorities. You don't have a paraole officer so I probably will never have to report anything. Any questions?"

punk shook his head.

"Than let's get started." He took out a legal pad and pen along with a tape recorder. "I do record our conversations but no one will have access to it but me," he said as he hit record. "Now tell me what you know about yourself."

"My name is Phillip Brooks. I was born in Chicago Illinois. I'm not sure when I was born or what my age is. I had parents and a brother but I ran away when I was in high school I think. Laura and Steve took me in and Chez, Chalene, Cassie, and Charlie are my sisters and brother. I'm supposedly a pro wrestler named CM Punk but I don't think that's true."

"Why do you think it's not true," Dr. Sievers asked.

"What kind of a job is that? you go on TV and wrestle guys and people cheer. It's not a sport like hockey or baseball. Speaking of hockey I guess I know the Blackhawks well. Last year I got to hold the Stanley Cup. Someone showed me a picture of it. I don't remember that. I don't remember anything," he said in frustration.

"I've spoken to the doctors who ran the toxology report and they all seem to agree that when the drugs are out of your system, your memories should start to return."

"what if I don't like who I was?"

"Then you can change. I'll be here to help you every step of the way. You are not alone."

"I've never been alone," Punk said looking away. "That I'm sure of. But I don't want to talk about it," he said before the doctor could ask him about that.

"That's fine. We can talk about other things. This is going to be a slow process. I don't expect results overnight. We will go whatever speed you want to go. You will make it thorugh this. I promise."

Punk sat back in his seat and didn't say a word.

* * *

Notes: Someone said they liked the flashbacks. Glad to hear that there will be more. Starting with one next chapter. Not going to say more about it though.


	19. Things Heat Up

_When he opened his eyes he was lying on a hard floor that was moving. He tried to sit up and look around but soon discovered he was blindfolded. He tried to reach up to take his blindfold off but realized his arms felt really heavy, as did the rest of his body. He fell back against the floor._

"_Looks like he's coming around," a voice said from somewhere next to him. _

"_Give him another sedative," a voice called from the front. "Don't need him trying to get away."_

_At the word sedative, Punk tried to move away. He didn't take any kind of drugs and was starting to remember he had been drugged. He tried to punch out but his arms still felt strange. The person next to him grabbed his arm. _

"_Let me go!" he yelled trying to move away again. "No let me go!" he said as something pricked his flesh. _

"_Never," a voice said as he started to lose consciousness. "You are ours forever." Everything went black._

"_Jake!" _

punk opened his eyes and saw someone trying to hold him down. He struggled even more.

"Jake calm down it's just a nightmare," the person said again. He reached for a syringe.

"No," he whimpered trying to push it away. "No more drugs." He let his body go slack as he realized he wasn't in some van he was in New Horizons. What van? He wondered. What was that nightmare about?

"That's the right attitude," another voice said. "You'll have this addiction licked faster if you take that approach."

Punk fell back against the bed. "just wish everything would make sense." He said as he shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep but his mind kept going back to that nightmare. It didn't feel like a nightmare. It felt real. But it couldn't have been real. Could it?

* * *

Two days later an article appeared on that shocked the wrestling word. It was titled: CM Punk Checks Himself Into Rehab. The article went on to say:

WWE has learned that pro wrestler CM Punk has checked himself into an unknown drug rehab center at the urging of family and friends. An undisclosed source said: The reason CM Punk has been gone is that he has lived a life of drugs and alcohol and could no longer hide it."

The WWE wishes CM Punk the best of luck with his rehab.

Colt was beyond mad when Ace Steel sent him the link to the article on . they had worked so hard to get Punk into rehab without anyone knowing and now it was all for nothing because they knew that if it ever got out, it would ruin Punk.

He picked up his phone and called Chez. It rang before going to voice mail. "Chez it's Colt. There's an article on the splash page of . call me after you read it. Bye," he said and hung up the phone. He searched his address book until he found the phone number he was looking for. He could only hope that he hadn't changed his number and would actually answer his call.

It rang twice before someone picked up. "What do you want Cabana?"

"Why did you post that article he demanded.

"The WWE Universe deserved to know where their so-called Straight Edge Savior was. There is no reason to lie to the fans."

"The only reason you did that was because you knew it would ruin him. I know what you are doing Levesque. You decided since you can't have him, you'd destroy him."

"I don't know what you're talking about Colton. It doesn't matter anyway. I have a meeting to go to. Don't ever call this number again," he said before disconnecting the call.

Colt hit end and put the phone down. It rang a few minutes later. "Hello?"

"Colt it's me," Chez said. "My dad's already talked to a lawyer about filing a restraining order against the McMahons and Helmsley. There's also a chance we can also file a cease and desist order against them from mentioning Phil on the Website or on TV. They are about to discover that Punk's contract is no longer valid. I'm surprised they didn't remember his contract ended in July and was never resigned. Jane Geddes already told me that the contract was never renewed and she sent it over to the lawyers."

Colt smiled. "I should probably talk to some promoters because she'll probably be looking for a job when they find that out."

"You can thank Bryan and John for checking into that."

"Have you been getting a lot of calls?"

"Not yet. The lawyer said he's trying to get the article taken down from but Chalene said it's all over the net. The only good thing is Phil doesn't remember who he is and this won't affect him until he does remember. We are getting a press release ready to send about Phil's medical condition." She sighed. "I thought it would all get better when Phil came home."

"I don't think it'll ever get better," Colt said truthfully. "Not until we've got the real Punk back and even than I don't know what will happen. Something happened to him this year and I know we aren't going to like it when we find out what it was. I've got to go. I told Ace I'd call him after I read the article. Call me if you need anything. Bye Chez."

"Bye Colt," she said and they hung up.

There was a knock on the door.

Colt walked over and peaked out the peephole not believing who he was seeing standing on the outside of the door.

He didn't think this man knew who he was much less where he lived.

He opened the door. "Shane McMahon. What brings you to Chicago?"

* * *

Notes: Have no idea where I'm going with that yet.


	20. Present From Greenwich

"Colt Cabana right," Shane McMahon asked.

"Yeah that's me. What are you doing here?"

"I know it's going to sound strange but I have some questions that I think you might have answers to. May I come in?"

"If you're here to find out where Punk is, I can't help you," he said and started to close the door. He no longer worked for the WWE. Why would he want to answer questions from Shane McMahon?

"That's not why I'm here," Shane said. "I think you might know something about this," he said and handed a small object to Cabana.

Cabana took it from him and stared at it for a moment closely examining it and started to hand it back to Shane but stopped. He looked at it once more time before motioning for Shane to come in. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it at my parents home. I didn't think anything of it until I got a better look at it. It's Punk's isn't it?"

"Yeah it's Punk's but why would…" he stopped. "Shit. Damn shit fuck." He said letting off a stream of curse words. "why did your parents have Punk's wallet," Colt demanded his voice rising.

Shane took a step backwards trying to get away from the angry younger man. "I don't know," he said quickly. "Maybe Punk was at my parents home before or after the RAW Punk came back. The only reason I took a closer look at it is because I knew it wasn't my parents wallet. They wouldn't use duct tape."

Colt started going through Punk's wallet not sure of what he was looking for. He found something in the bill fold and handed it to Shane after looking at it. It was an eticket dated September 17th 2013. "See? He was still planning to fly home after RAW just like he told Amy."

Shane read the eticket before handing it back to Colt. "I don't know why my parents had Punk's wallet. I just thought you would want it back. I couldn't mail it because it's a wallet."

"Well thanks," Colt said as he continued to go through Punk's wallet. No cash it or much of an ID. The only reason he knew it was Punk's was it had a red x on it which had become Punk's trademark. The plane ticket had been folded up really small.

"Look," Shane said, "if I can help you guys let me know. I'm curious about what happened to Punk last year."

"I thought you were finished with the wrestling business Shane," Colt said not completely sure he could trust any McMahons at this point. He wasn't going to tell the one time heir apparent where Punk was.

"I am," Shane said. "I did show up on TV a few months ago when things were getting out of hand but I'm done with WWE. I prefer being a silent partner in TNA anyway."

Colt remembered now that he had heard that Shane had been a part of the group that had purchased TNA from the Carter's earlier in the year. It was still shocking that Shane was in any partnership with Eric Bischoff but it wasn't his problem and was happy with his independent bookings, podcast, and his youtube show, Worst Promo Ever. "I don't know what you expected to find out from me but I'm not going to tell you where Punk is. Thanks for bringing me his wallet."

"I understand Colt." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "Give me a call if you want to talk. I don't know what my family did, if anything, but I had no part of it." He said before leaving.

Colt picked up his cellphone and made a phone call. "You will never guess what Shane McMahon just gave me," he said as soon as the person picked up.

* * *

Punk sat in Dr. Sievers office waiting for the psychiatrist to arrive.

The door opened and the man came in looking harried. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Jake," he said as he closed his office door, "but there was a slight emergency." He sat down in his desk chair and picked up Punk's file. "one of the orderlies said you had a nightmare last night. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember much of it," Punk said. "I remember I was in a van and someone was trying to inject me with something and I woke up."

"I see that in my report. It says they could hear you crying out in your sleep and when they came to check on you, you told them you didn't want any more drugs."

"I guess I'm making progress," he said uncertainly. "Maybe I am as straight edge as people think I am."

"Maybe but it's definitely a start," Dr. Sievers said as he picked up his note pad and started writing things down. He looked up and said, "do you remember anything else about the nightmare?"

He shook his head.

"I suspect as you become less dependent on the drugs, the more you will remember."

"So you don't think that was just a nightmare?"

"It could have been. I'm not going to completely rule that out. I think your refusal for even a sedative is progress. I take it as you starting to come back. I want you to write any nightmares you have," he said handing him a composition book. "They could be flashbacks and might be the key to discovering what happened to you."

Punk shuddered. "If that was a flashback I'm not sure I want to know."

Dr. Sievers nodded in understanding. "Do you remember anything else about your past?"

"No it's all a blank. I don't even remember what happened a few weeks ago. That's a blank as well."

The doctor frowned. It seemed to be one step forward two steps back when it came to Punk's memories. "I'm sure it will all come back and when it does, I will be there to help you through it." He promised.

"I think someone here knows me or knows of me. Yesterday he asked me if he knows me. He seemed to accept that I'm Jake Summers but what if someone recognizes me as CM Punk?"

dr. Sievers didn't say anything for a moment not sure if he should tell Punk what was on the internet but decided to. "It has been leaked on the internet that you have been checked into a rehab center but not which one so it could happen."

"Great," he said looking away. "I'll get hounded for autographs…" his voice trailed off.

"_You're all the ones who buy those programs that my face isn't on the cover of and then at 5:00 in the morning at the airport you try to shove it in my face to get an autograph and try to sell it on eBay because you're too lazy to go get a real job."_

"I don't think I like signing autographs," he said not sure what that was he just remembered.

Dr. Sievers nodded. "I want you to also write any memories that come to you and we'll discuss them in the next therapy session. Don't worry about autographs now. Just worry about getting better." He pulled out another sheet. "The nutritionist you saw yesterday has informed me that you are very malnourished and you will be on a meal plan to get your weight back up. You are still about 30 or 40 pounds underweight. I don't expect you to get back to your wrestling weight but I want you to be healthy. Do you have any questions about that?"

Punk shook head.

"Okay let's talk about where we go from here…"

* * *

Notes: The quote in italics is of course from Punk's shoot interview on 6/27/11.


	21. Mental Door Slam

I just want to open this chapter with this reflection. There is a lot of things in this story that are going to start coming out as Punk starts remembering things. As we approach the next part of the story here are some questions and thoughts to keep in mind.

The people who knew something was wrong that night in Columbus Ohio were more numerous than could be counted. CM Punk was knocked out in front of the Arena. There would have been plenty of witnesses to the attack but they would just assume someone would save Punk. What about the wrestlers who were still in the building that night. were they standing on the other side of the door watching as Orton hit Punk with a chair and saw Big Show carrying Punk away? If someone had just did something that night to stop them, would Punk have been safe? That seems to be the conundrum that may not ever be answered.

* * *

Dr. Sievers pulled something out of his desk drawer and handed it to Punk. "This was dropped off by your sister Chez. She said that it was found recently and thought you should have it."

Punk took it from him and turned it over and over a couple of times. There was a red X on either side of it but he didn't see anything familiar about it. He opened the wallet and saw it was empty except for a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw that it was a plane ticket from Cleveland Ohio to Chicago Illinois.

"I was going home," he said more to himself than the doctor. "I wasn't going to Smackdown…" his voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "I remember calling Amy and telling her I was flying to Chicago after RAW. I didn't make it." He tried to remember why but he came up with a blank. "I don't remember why I didn't go home."

"That's okay," the doctor said, "but at least you remember something and you remember that you were going to be at RAW."

"I guess I was a wrestler after all," Punk said, "but why didn't I go home?" he said his voice filled with such pain from trying to figure his life out.

"I think it's a clue to what may have happened to you. From the conversations I had with your family, the PPV in Detroit Michigan appears to be the last show you were seen at before you appeared on RAW. I'm not a wrestling fan so I can't even begin to imagine what was going through your head that night. You want to talk about it?"

Punk sat back in his chair with a sigh. "I was scared. I was still so sure that I was playing some part. That I was pretending to be a pro wrestler. I mean I don't even look like a pro wrestler. The other guys were huge except that guy in the bull suit that I saw backstage for a brief second. It was like a circus backstage. Hunter kept telling me to calm down but how could I? I was about to go out to the ring and play some guy who's straight edge. I was almost sure they were going to make me wrestle. Hunter said next time they'd make me speak on TV," he shuddered at the idea.

Dr. Sievers flipped through his folder re-reading his notes. "Do you remember how you met Hunter?"

Punk shook his head. "It's almost like my mind is a complete blank before that show. I mean I assume he was my boss at one point but I don't remember."

Dr. Sievers sat there staring at his notebook thinking. Punk's memories seemed to be coming back but he was losing his recent memories just as fast. He decided to try another approach to see how much he remembered.

"I want to test something. Please name me the people you do remember."

"There are my adopted parents Laura and Steve. My sisters Chez, Chalene, and Cassiee. My brother Charlie. Colt Cabana is supposedly my best friend and a girl named Amy is my girlfriend. I called her that night. some guy named Raven that I still don't understand who he is. And then some WWE people named John Cena, Chris Hero, Bryan, Kofi, and…" he froze. "Paul Heyman. He…" he couldn't finish that sentence because it felt like something in his mind slammed shut on him.

"He what," Dr. Sievers pressed gently.

"I don't know," Punk said in frustration. "I hate him for some reason but I can't remember why. He did something to me but I can't remember what it was. It just felt like something in my mind slammed shut when I tried to remember him. Will I ever get better?"

"I really believe you will. I want to see how much you remember after the drugs are completely out of your system and I think we might need to try hypnosis."

"Hypnosis," Punk asked with doubt in his voice.

"Might be the best way to unlock whatever's in your mind. I think once we unlock it you'll make real progress."

"What if I don't like it?"

"As I've said before, I'm always going to be here to help you through it. Our session is almost finished. I just wanted to let you know I received a phone call from Amy Dumas. She will be coming tomorrow to visit. We can talk about her visit the next day."

Amy was coming? He wondered. He wasn't sure what he thought of that. he still wasn't sure who she was.

* * *

Notes: Jules asked me when Amy was going to be in the fic well it looks like next chapter ;). Hope you guys are enjoying.


End file.
